


The House Elves Of Hogwarts

by Brook



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caretaking, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook/pseuds/Brook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one shot about the house elves of hogwarts, who take care of the students...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Elves Of Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I saw a post on tumblr that I loved and I couldn't find any fanfiction with a similar idea. I realise it's probably not very well written but I hope you can appreciate the sentiment Xx Brook

Minny was a house elve at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was a short creature that hardly stood a meter above the ground and she had a long pointy nose.

At this moment she was making a bed in one of the fifth year dormitories. She was just finishing up the final touches and tucking in the sheets when she heard the tingling sound of metal falling onto stone.

Bowing down she found what was now, after ten years of working here, an all to familiar sight. But even so, it shocked her still.

Minny liked seeing her masters happy and finding razorblades meant that they weren't so. Which made her very sad.

Her mother had worked here before minny and had explained to her about the fe wunhappy Hogwarts students she had come across. They sometimes did things that weren't good for them and it was the task of the house elves to take care of them.

So after her mother had died Minny had continued her work together with the other house elves.

When they found blades they left little notes with sweet messages on them. When students weren't eating they left small and healthy treats on their pillows. And students who'd suffered an anxiety attack or breakdown found a plate of comfort food by their bed.

Over the years Minny had learned the fine art of comforting. She knew that every student was different and had different needs, so she made sure to find out what worked best for each of them and she kept and eye on them as long as she thought was necessary.

Minny had left quite a lot of notes. All of them different but all with the same message.

'You are not alone'

'Life will get better'

'You're beautiful, talented and smart'

'Love will find you'

'Take care of yourself''

And that were only a few of the simpler ones she'd written. Some students got more than one simple line. In this particular case Minny chose something more direct: 'You are not the problem, they are", because she knew why the student was struggling.

Minny layed down the note on the pillow, where the student was sure to find it, and then retreated out of sight, seemingly gone but secretly always making sure her students were allright.


End file.
